Who Would Have Known?
by WolfHowler1
Summary: Harry is on the run from the Ministry because he used underage magic. Bendy is just tired and misses his friend, Error. Error is tired of doing a thankless job which he hates doing, but if he doesn't do it everyone will die. Freddy and his friends are tired of doing things they don't want to do. What happens when all of them meet? (Fnaf and BatIM included)
1. chapter 1

**This is a story that actually has four fandoms and another mentioned, Undertale (and the Multiverse, because I'm including Error, it's inspired by [on Wattpad] Harrish6's story Healing What Has Been Broken, just with my own twist on it, and at the very most I'll just use tidbits of the story, mainly from the first two chapters most likely and then some, hopefully I don't ruin it), Bendy and the Ink Machine (with a bit of my own twist on it, don't know for sure because Chapter 3 has yet to come out, but kinda inspired by many stories and comic dubs I've read and watched), Harry Potter (ignoring the fact that I haven't read the series for some time, this is inspired by The Blameless Fugitive, which sadly has not been updated for a while, and because of that fact I haven't read it in a while and I don't have the best memory... ignoring that, I'm kind of continuing it for the author who's name I can't remember for sure [Griffenhippo?, without their permission, but hopefully they won't mind, but I'm mainly just tampering with it, if you don't like what I write, don't blame the ones who unknowingly inspired me), and Five Nights at Freddy's (** **inspired by Five Nights with Harry,** **too lazy to check who wrote it [Harry L something?] but I, of course, am too lazy to get permission for using big chunks of their story, but hopefully they won't mind... but still I'll be tweaking a few things to fit what I will be writing, since this will be taking place before Harry's third year instead, though I'll work my way up to fourth year and maybe even fifth. Again, don't blame them). But Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion will be mentioned probably multiple times and their axe will be used, and for the most part, it'll only be mentioned as flashbacks, and I'm thinking of having Bendy and Error go through there and have the flashbacks, but I might add Harry before I have him work at Freddy's... That actually sounds like a good idea, but also kinda interferes with what I've planned, but also, at the same time, goes along with it. Well, if anyone reads this and likes it (the story), then you have the right to suggest ideas, and I may or may not use your ideas depending if they interfere with what little I've planned, but I may be able to be swayed if your reasoning is good and helps me plan a bit more. Now, onto the first chapter! (Or prologue, I haven't yet decided. Also, in case you haven't guessed, I do not own anything other than possibly the idea to put _all_ of these fandoms together in this way. Also, the point of view, or rather, the places and scenes, are switching a lot this chapter).**

 **~~~~With The Minister~~~~**

Fudge paced around in his office. He had set his best Aurors on the Boy-Who-Lived who turned out to be a rising Dark Lord, yet they still have not captured the boy. _No doubt using a bit of Dark Magic to escape. I still can't that he fooled us all for so long! Not to mention taking advantage on those who thought they could trust him! But I suppose we could blame that on Black, for twisting his mind at such a young age._ The easily bribed and manipulated Minister thought bitterly, before grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey, too frustrated and not wanting to deal with the small part of him that wondered if Harry James Potter was actually innocent, a Blameless Fugitive that shouldn't be a fugitive in the first place.

However, Fudge couldn't help but stubbornly dismiss the thought- after all, Dumbledore himself called the boy a disgrace! If only he had listened to that small part...

 **~~~~With Harry~~~~**

Harry had just left the scene of his fake struggle minutes before the Aurors came upon the scene of the abandoned Weasley tent that Harry had stolen, smears of blood and bits of wood hopefully misleading them to believe that someone got there first and attacked him. The orphaned boy grimaced guiltily as he remembered the fact that he had stolen and damaged the property of the already very poor Weasley family.

 _But as soon everyone realizes that all of these accusations of me being a Dark Lord are false, as soon as they apologize and Dumbledore himself admits that he was wrong and asks for forgiveness, I'll pay for any damage I may have done. Maybe even get the Weasley family a new tent._ Harry nodded, though a part of him doubted things would get better, still feeling the sting of hurt and betrayal from knowing that Dumbledore, the one he looked up too, called him a disgrace and encouraged those accusations.

"They'll see all the wrongs they've done to me... Make amends. Maybe Hermione and Ron and I can start anew again, make sure that we're friends. I'm sure that they were just trying to get me to leave, get me to save my own skin... Besides, there are others worse off than me- I shouldn't be complaining." Harry muttered to himself, clutching his broom tighter with his uninjured arm and hand as he was forced to go through a thunderstorm in order to fully cover his tracks. However, he didn't know if he could forgive Dumbledore and the Wizarding World.

And elsewhere, his muttered "there are others worse off than me" rung true. After all, having to become a murderer despite not wanting to is definitely worse than an accusation, right?

 **~~~~With Bendy~~~~**

The living cartoon awoke from his troubled slumber, and quickly looked around. After his memories returned fully, the ink demon relaxed. Bendy sighed, and took off his coat that was a part of his camouflaged tuxedo, looking away from the hearts of corrupted living cartoons that he was forced to rid the world of. Now Bendy was simply wearing his bow, a long sleeved white button up shirt, black pants, and his usual shoes. Stretching, the cartoon took a specific bunch of papers out of a hidden pocket on the inside of his coat, ignoring the corrupted heart of his former friend, Boris.

The demon paused, before glancing at the diagrams and notes that Joey had hanging on the walls. It was Joey's fault that Boris had become Corrupted. But though Bendy deeply hated Joey, the last living cartoon could wait for his revenge. Right now, he was more worried about a friend of his that hadn't visited for a very long time now. His friend may always be very busy, but by now he should've found the time to visit, even if he had to take some time off from his alone time.

The demon frowned- his friend was also a mix of a father and uncle figure to others, so there should be nothing to worry about. _However... I have been wrong before. After all, Joey wasn't the one who truly Created me- my first drawing was drawn in the late 1880s, and it was drawn by his grandfather._ Bendy thought as he gazed upon the papers in his gloved hands, which showed the demon with multiple expressions, not the same always-smiling short, almost dorky "official" version of the "Dancing Demon" that was on the posters that lined the hallway.

Bendy tilted his head that was kinda just floating since he didn't have a neck. Sitting up straight, the living old time cartoon found his "pie cut eyes" drifting over to his coat and away from his first drawings. Drifting over to his axe that was hidden within the coat, to be more specific. The demon had the feeling that his friend wasn't doing so well, but Bendy knew he wouldn't be able to help- he didn't know how or where to help, where to go, and how to get there.

Besides, the ink demon knew his friend would deny that he needed help. But Bendy knew that the skeleton was in trouble, and the "Little Devil Darling" would've sworn heads were going to roll if he had known how much pain Error was in- for something that he was forced to do.

 **~~~~With Error~~~~**

The Forced God of Destruction had already known pain well. But there was something about being unable to feel anything _but_ pain and anguish... That just made him **snap.** As Error was being kicked and beaten, he found himself once again being filled with **R A G E.** Righteous anger mixed with that rage and his magic, to the point that it was almost painful to not do anything.

The magic mixture swirled restlessly within Error, and in a desperate attempt to _do_ something, _anything_ , it revealed his new true voice. However, that wasn't enough. It howled in fury, and Error finally couldn't hold it back. The God screamed with his magic as it broke free and lashed out, tossing his attackers off of him and away from him. Ignoring how his bones creaked and groaned, old wounds reopening, Error picked himself off the ground, blood and dust slowly trickling off of him.

 ** _"ENOUGH! YOU ALL KNOW NOTHING! WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE WHEN YOU HAVEN'T HEARD MY SIDE OF THE STORY?!"_** the glitch screamed, his voice, though smooth and deep with an interesting static background, filled with rage almost as great as the rage that drove him to do awful things that to this day he was still feared for. Error's attackers gazed at the Destroyer of AUs with pure shock, and a bit of confusion as well as a hint of self-doubt.

However, Error didn't hang around to explain his side of the story. _If they wanted to know, then they would've asked long ago._ The God of Destruction reasoned before growling, **_"Now, if you don't mind, I have to recover before... well, I have a friend to visit before I destroy another AU. I, believe it or not, am constantly busy. Lots to destroy, many kiddos to visit and entertain, a pal to talk to, and then when I can, a life-threatening adventure of a lifetime. Now, I'm leaving. So, bye."_** With that, Error turned away, swiped his hand down (making a portal to the Anti-Void) before stepping into the place he called home.

Closing the portal behind him, the glitch found his gaze landing upon a book. An old magical book that had once belonged to Merlin at one time. A book that Error had rescued from it's crumbling hidden location, because he knew he would be using it one day. Feeling the rage give way to sadness with tears forming, and seeing the pages of the book flip to a potion that required a God's tears, Error knew that that day was today.

Upon seeing _what_ the potion's purpose was and feeling a flicker of doubt, Error muttered to himself: **_"Who knows? Maybe this will help someone going through a situation similar to mine, whether they use it or someone else does. And who am I to deny them that help?"_** And with that, Error began making the potion that _would_ help several souls in due time.

 **~~At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria~~**

Freddy didn't want to kill the guard, but the Marionette made him. The possessed brown bear animatronic gazed with regret and self-hate upon the Fazbear suit that was leaking blood and shredded gore. Though Freddy wasn't exactly sure what "the joy of Creation" was, the bear knew he hated the very thing that the Marionette loved.

The Marionette loved it to the point that the puppet forced Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy to stuff the night guards into Fazbear suits as the twisted animatronic saw it as continuing the path to "the joy of Creation". The clock made it's cheerful alarm of children cheering. _Such a happy noise to hide the dark truth hidden within this Pizzeria._ Freddy thought numbly before making his way over to his place.

For the thousandth time, Freddy prayed that someone stop the Marionette forever, so that the spirits of the past night guards as well as himself and his friends were finally free. But this time, Freddy felt as if his prayers would finally be answered... Within time.


	2. Chapter 2

**7/22/17 Okay, I got permission from Harrish6 (on Wattpad) and could now use some of her story (like the flashbacks) and hopefully I may use Harry Leferts' and Griffenhippo's works as well... But if they remain inactive to my knowledge, then if I absolutely have too then I will continue, though of course they get credit. So for now, this chapter is more about Error and maybe Bendy (my version of Bendy) if I find the time, but of course Error's other side of the balance Ink(y) and those who stand behind him won't fully understand what Error meant- it's only the second chapter and Harrish6 still hasn't written that Inky actually had yet to realize how important Error's role is and they're writing their 20th chapter! (Harry will be briefly mentioned)**

 **Quick note- the other three fandoms (oh, Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion too) is also in Error's multiverse, and Error remains in his multiverse since he didn't jump in the Void. Also, Error's new talking is just bold, but is bold and** ** _italics_** **if he's mad or wants to make a** ** _point_** **, or both. But it could also be Error thinking. [Remember, some parts are completely mine.] Now onto the story! -WARNING, THE FOURTH WALL WILL BE BROKEN!-**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **~~~~With Error~~~~**

The God of Destruction finished off the potion with a final tear, turning it the color of said tear. The glitch froze when he realized that some of his blood and dust had mixed into the potion, and the book had stated that the blood of a God enhanced the potion... **"The potion that could already strengthen even a mortal to evenly fight something like, I don't know, some possessed killer robot? Now the potion could probably bring a human to _my_ level! ... And now my SOUL is telling me to smack a note on this, and toss this into the mortal world of Undertale, through the sky... Well, why not? It's not as if the multiverse were to vanish- it wouldn't matter much to me anyways. Besides, hopefully it'll get Inky and his little army off my back while I keep the balance.** ** _The nerve of that damn Creator... forcing me to murder billions and billions and still creating more...there wouldn't even be a Destroyer if Inky had just listened and did what he was supposed to!"_** Error frowned, though he growled out the last parts. Of course, Error didn't know that his prediction involving possessed killer robots would've been correct had he not accidentally enhanced the potion, but I know because I'm the one who's writing this, but let's continue and act as if I hadn't broken the fourth wall, okay? Okay.

Error then bottled the potion into little vials, before placing the glass bottles into a spare wooden box that he just had lying around- after padding the box with some cheap but soft fabric, of course. The glitch didn't want his hard work that literally contained his dust, blood and tears in it to go to waste, after all. Following his SOUL's instincts, Error opened a portal to a specific location in the air and quickly threw the box out of the Anti-Void before casually closing the portal after he heard a thud and a yelp of pain. **"If anyone asks, it wasn't me."** The God said, before remembering that he left his name on the note. Error gazed at nothing. **_'I'm an idiot.'_** The black, red and gold boned skeleton decided before allowing his thoughts drifted over to his friend's supply of bacon soup.

 ** _'It's about time I visit the cartoon anyways. He's probably worried, or maybe a bit lonely. Or glad he doesn't have to share his bacon soup.'_** Error found himself thinking as he quickly cleaned up after himself, hiding his materials well, and even going so far as to hide Merlin's book in a puppet, like he did with some of the rarer and more questionable supplies that Error felt could probably be sniffed out by a snoopy skeleton- better safe than sorry, right? Finally, the Destroyer considered for a moment. **_'I won't be gone long, and what are the chances of someone actually snooping around here? ... I don't want to risk the chances of them being completely covered in black ink- Bendy already understands. Besides... I have to face the truth- she's gone, and never coming back.'_** With a deep, shuddering breath, Error quickly removed a bunch of papers and a few photos in frames from the only clean part of his jacket.

Error had no idea how wrong he was about thinking that no one would snoop around in the Anti-Void, but that's for another chapter. Anyways, Error hid the sad past of his attempt at a love life as Error under the scarf he had made weeks ago. Then, just as he was about to leave to visit Bendy, the glitch paused before remembering something that he had forgotten to hide with the other bittersweet (more bitter than sweet now) reminders. So the embodiment of Destruction stealthily, sadly pulled out the small box that held a ring that was never seen by the one meant for it. As if the ring caused him a physical pain, Error almost sloppily hid it with the rest. Then Error swiped his hand down and walked into the abandoned animation studio that held a cartoon brought to life through a demonic ritual.

 **[I'm really tempted to leave this as a cliffhanger, but I'll add on to this short chapter tomorrow- it's really late for me, and I need my sleep unless you want a story that I'll later look at and be horrified by.] [7/23/17- well then, here we go.]**

 **~~~~With Bendy, and Error I guess~~~~**

 **"I have come to steal all your bacon soup."** A deep, smooth voice with static background said Error's usual greeting directly behind the cartoon. Not actually recognizing the voice that threatened to steal all of his bacon soup, Bendy did the logical thing: he turned around and tackled the threat to the ground. **"Bendy, you know I don't like being touched!"** Bendy blinked- the skeleton he pinned down was his pal Error, but the cartoon didn't understand- Error's voice was different, not the glitchy and constantly changing tone and almost always rough voice he was used to. "Uh... I didn't recognize your voice... Did you change it or something?" The ink demon settled on, releasing the glitching skeleton and getting back to his feet before offering a gloved hand to help the one he tackled up. **"My magic changed it, I think... I'm still not sure how or why it decided to change my** ** _voice_** **in a kind of life and death situation... but that's partially my fault, I suppose."** Error said casually, before freezing once Bendy paused and took a closer look at him. **_'Damn my honesty, damn Ink and the balance in general!'_** Error cursed in his mind, though he tried to smile at Bendy innocently. It didn't work or even briefly distract the forgotten cartoon.

 _"What the *squeak* happened to you, Error?!"_ The cartoon yelled, before huffing, throwing Error onto his shoulder without a second thought, ignoring the skeleton's protests, (even though compared to Error, though Bendy was taller than how Joey drew him, the top of his horns barely reached the edge of the bottom of Error's eye sockets, but it probably helped that Error was much lighter than he should be) and making his way to the Infirmary. The two pals didn't meet anything on the way- they had been dealt with long ago. The way to the Infirmary had already been cleared because whenever Error visited, the skeleton had at least one wound that he didn't really bother trying to heal since he rarely had the time. The ink demon put a not too happy Error on a chair, pointed at the skeleton, and said in a deadly whisper, "You better tell me what happened, how this happened, and who did this to you, _or else_." Then the ink demon grabbed the first-aid kit as well as a lot of bandages and whatnot as Error gulped, not sure if he wanted to know what the or else was. But after deciding he didn't want to know, the Destroyer took a deep breath that caused his ribs to creak, making the cartoon flinch, before beginning to tell the truth.

 **"Well, I sensed that a new AU had been made, and you know how it's easier for me and the AU if I destroy it before it becomes too complex, so I went over to the AU to destroy it. It was a trap. As for who? Well, let's just say at least a trillion Sanses and Papyruses. But I have to admit, I was flattered in a twisted way since they knew that at least one would fall in battle, and would have to depend on others to finish the job since apparently I'm planning to destroy the entire multiverse... which would include me. But anyways, I wouldn't let those** ** _idiots_** **take my soul and shred it, so they tried to dust me the old fashioned way: physical injuries. Besides, it's not that big of a deal- I can't die."** Error sighed, and Bendy frowned. _'As always, he ends his story of pain with "Besides, it's not that big of a deal- I can't die."... But that doesn't mean that he can't feel pain, whether it be emotional or physical. It doesn't mean that on the_ ** _inside_** _he doesn't die.'_ Bendy didn't voice these thoughts, but did tell Error that he better treat every injury, and carefully placed the medical supplies in Error's hands since the glitch hated being touched, and went off to warm up some bacon soup. Sure, bacon soup may not have healing properties like Monsters' food does, but, well, it was _bacon_ _soup_ , end of discussion.

Bendy walked in the Infirmary with two cans of warm bacon soup with the silverware that he had taught Error to use, and it took a bit of self-control to stop himself from doing something he might regret- like spilling the bacon soup. Error looked similar to a mummy from old Egyptian times. Only his mouth and eye sockets were unwrapped, and by now Error had put his clothes back on, but Bendy could see the bandages disappearing underneath, meaning the skeleton's bones were all injured, cracked, chipped, and in bad shape. Bendy hated those who hurt Error with a burning passion- Error wasn't the one out of control. But the ink demon calmly handed Error a can of soup with a spork- the cartoon had found out and fallen in love with the hybrid of a spoon and fork and had insisted that they eat only with those said hybrids. Sure, Error had given Bendy an odd look, but the living cartoon was the one with the supply of bacon soup, so the Destroyer had surrendered to the shorter's wishes. **"Look at me now! If it weren't for my clothes, eye sockets and smile, chances are I probably wouldn't be recognized!"** Error complained, before beginning to eat his soup.

Bendy let Error complain- the skeleton had the right to do so since Bendy knew for a fact that the other skeletons of the multiverse hadn't even bothered to get the other side of the story even once. Because if they had heard Error's side of the story than they wouldn't have attacked- unless they thought that they were above consequences, which they weren't. But as the ink demon began eating the little piece of heaven known as bacon soup, he couldn't help but get the feeling that things were going to change. As suddenly as the feeling had come, it went, leaving Bendy unsure whether the change would be good or bad. Error was hit with the same feeling, only he knew that the change would be partly because of the potion he had made, and some good things would come out of it, though he wasn't sure if he would benefit from it. **_'Hopefully I get a new friend out of this- Destiny knows I need more friends to prevent me from doing something stupid.'_** Error thought, gazing at his soup as if it held the answers he yearned for- but sadly even if it did, it wouldn't be able to reveal it.

 **Well, I received some positive feedback, so hopefully you like this chapter. I was kinda winging it because I'm still waiting for permission from the other two I credited, but if it turns out that they're remaining inactive for the time being, then I will continue. DestructiveDeath won't happen in this story because Error isn't leaving the Multiverse, and also Error is still in love and in a bit of denial about the mystery woman who I had yet to name... Also, does anyone have any art that they're willing to let me use as the cover? PM me if you do, and with that final note... WolfHowler1 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just mostly making this up as I go along... But at least I'm updating! I don't own anything, credit goes to Harrish6, Harry Leferts, and Griffenhippo. (theMeatly too, I suppose. Well, you get the idea!) Once again, I'm warning you, there's a bit of fourth wall breaking. Now onto the story!**

 **CHAPTER 3: ERROR- TITLE NOT FOUND**

 **~~~ With Inky ~~~**

The Creator felt something that he never expected to feel when it came to protecting the AUs he created from Error: Doubt. _'Am I_ _ **really**_ _doing the right thing? Is Error actually evil, or am I missing something?'_ Inky gazed at the ground where his enemy had been before standing and returning to the Anti-Void, leaving only memories, shock, doubt, confusion, as well as injuries and a couple of dusted Sanses, and his own smear of blood with bits of his own dust. "Ink, what did Error mean when he said 'who are you to judge when you haven't heard my side of the story'?" A Sans asked hesitantly, most likely looking for assurance that Error should be dusted, and that the glitch was simply making things up to confuse and possibly manipulate them, or was just insane. Inky wasn't quite sure what the Sans was looking for, but with his own doubt, and strong morals, he didn't feel like nor wanted to lie. So he told the truth: "I don't know." A frown on his face, different eye lights shining with something undeniably there: Doubt.

Though everyone was shocked, the short skeleton quickly healed who he could to the best of his ability after bringing back those who have fallen while fighting Error, and after everyone was healed, they were sent back to their AUs. All of this took hours, so the exhausted, creative skeleton found no problem in taking a nap- after all, it had been a long day, and Error was also recovering, and the Destroyer had mentioned going to see someone. So Inky himself could recover. After all, it wasn't as if Error was going to do something incredibly insane and irreversible in one day, right? ... Well, he probably could, but right now the glitch was busy, right? Well, despite his doubt and fears, Inky took a nap. Had a snack.

When Inky woke up, had another snack, he decided to visit the Anti-Void. Check up on Error, look for answers, and hopefully _don't_ get into a fight with the glitch. After all, even when injured, weakened, or even blinded, the Destroyer could still put up quite the fight- he could still destroy AUs! However, when a tense, wary Inky entered the Anti-Void, not sure what to expect, all the Creator was met with was silence. Inky finally put his paintbrush on his back and decided to investigate- meaning snooping around to look for answers to his many questions.

Inky gazed at the very well made puppets and dolls hung up in Error's glowing blue strings, and felt his doubts grow. _'Error can... create?'_ While the Creator was impressed, he was also unsure. Then the skeleton turned his attention to the direction of the boxes, which could be hiding the answers he desperately craved to find to find the truth about Error. Inky was about to open a box that had a red knitted scarf that reminded him of Papyrus on top of it... a scarf that seemed as if it may be hiding something underneath, something placed there a bit recently. _'It wouldn't hurt to look- I came here for answers after all!'_ Feeling a bit determined, Inky carefully nudged away the scarf to reveal what was underneath. And what he saw caused his eye lights to shrink in surprise.

 **(I would have made this a cliffhanger and went on to another character, but you already know some of what's under there, so I might as well continue with** **Ink.)**

Underneath the scarf lay a small velvet box which Inky suspected held a ring, and right underneath that box lay a framed picture. Gazing at it, the Creator had a bit of trouble believing that the Error in the photo was the Error that he knew now. Yet Inky couldn't quite put his finger on _why_ he couldn't believe it. Was it because of the human? He wasn't sure. So he decided to look at it closely. There was an adult female human in the photo besides Error, with dark curly hair and bright green eyes, smiling a genuine smile as her seemingly loving gaze seemed to have moved a bit away from the camera to look at Error. And it seemed that the camera was a timed camera, since Error looked as if he literally jumped into the photo as it was taken. Error's mismatched eye lights, even in the photo, seemed to sparkle with joy and love, his mouth curling into an almost goofy grin as he completely ignored the camera in favor of looking at the human, a hand without any scars or strings on it reaching out in her direction as if both trying to hold her hand and to keep himself from losing his balance and tripping.

Then Inky realized why he had a hard time believing that this was the Error he now knew: _Error looked **happy**. Genuinely happy. _

**~~~ With Harry ~~~**

Harry had just made his way out of the thunderstorm, now soaking wet and more than a bit cold, and exhausted to the point that he wouldn't be surprised if he started hallucinating or something. So he wasn't surprised when he saw what seemed like a, _glitchy_ , random portal thing open in the gray skies of England, standing out with it's pure whiteness a bit higher than him, and a box being thrown out, seeming to be about to land on him. So since the exiled, green-eyed wizard was pretty sure he was having a kind of half dream or hallucination, he _was_ surprised when the box _did_ land on him. The heavier than expected wooden crate/box grazed his arm, causing him to yelp out in pain when it caused his injured shoulder to move. Softly uttering a curse under his breath, Harry looked in the direction that the portal thing had been, a slight glare glowing in his emerald green eyes, which faded into confusion when it was no longer there.

The only proof that it had ever been there was his memory, the box, and the note on the box. _'Wait! Note on the box? And the fact that the box landed on me... Could someone be trying to **help** me? Maybe it's just coincidence, but I'd like to believe that I'm not all alone. After all, after even Dumbledore turning on me, otherwise I'd be all alone. Hell, I wouldn't even mind if the **Malfoys** were trying to help me! ... Well, it would probably be something to kill me, but it's the thought that counts at this point. Well, either way, I need to set up camp, warm up, and rest up. Might as well as see what this box holds, read the note and wonder if I should use whatever is in the box while I'm at it, right?'_ Harry nodded to himself, and, decision made, chose a place in some unoccupied woods that was no one's property and had a low chance of being found. Putting up his tent, Harry entered it, warmed up, changed into dry clothes, ate some of his remaining food, fed Hedwig, and placed the box and note on the painfully large table that reminded him how alone he was in the Wizarding World.

Yes, Wizarding World. After all, Harry found himself doubting that the portal could have been made by any witch or wizard, even one as powerful as Dumbledore, maybe even Merlin himself. Besides, the note was written in printing paper, and not even Dumbledore used that. And a Muggle certainly couldn't do something like that portal- such a thing would have been on Muggle news for weeks before it, as it would make history to do such a thing, and even if it were something being tested by the military (Harry could see how being able to simply toss something into enemy territory would be the ultimate weapon in war that would surely win the war) than the Muggle's technology would need to be at least slightly more advanced. And even if that reasoning failed, than Harry could just point out that there was absolutely no signs of war approaching England, so throwing something potentially dangerous towards a highly populated city without a single warning or attempted evacuation simply made no sense. After all, just because wizards looked down at Muggles did not mean that the non-magical humans were fools (far from it, in fact) or heartless (wizards themselves were far more capable of cruelty in a few short months at the most- as a society- than Muggles). Realizing this fact, Harry decided that maybe this accusation was for the best, showing him just how cruel the Wizarding World could truly be.

Harry then blinked, turning away from those thoughts for now to focus on the note that was more of a letter. It read:

 _ **'Dear whoever is reading this,**_

 _ **I don't know who you are. You most likely will never find out who the true me is, though I hope that one day we will cross paths. Destiny knows I need more friends to prevent myself from doing something stupid. But that's besides the point. I can only hope that this potion that I have made (following the instructions of some old book that I found during one of my adventures in a strange castle that had many protections that was actually pretty well hidden and powerful despite being quite old, that I'm pretty sure was owned by some guy named 'Merlin' if that old nameplate I found is anything to go by) can be of help to you, and hopefully, you can use it to help others. As for what the potion does, I'm pretty sure that normally it would strengthen even a human to, I don't know, maybe evenly fight some possessed killer robot or something? Heh, hell if I know.**_

 _ **Well, I'm sure you noticed that I wrote "normally". Well, that's because I may have accidentally enhanced it. So, that would bring you up to my level until the potion wears off. Considering that I'm pretty powerful, I suggest that you don't take in the necessary large amounts of the potion to bring you to my level as others may sense the power, which would be similar to my own. Considering that I have many enemies, chances are that you will be attacked without much answer before they even see you. Not only that, but I suggest that you don't drink much of this potion at all. Only drink it when necessary, as if you need to save a life, whether it be yours or another's. Not to mention, I was too lazy to see what any side effects could be. I also never tested out this potion before, so drink it at your own risk.**_

 _ **But... I have a request, as strange as it may seem, as you probably don't trust me and most likely won't drink this potion nor do anything I say. But that's besides the point... My request is this: If you ever hear anyone call for help... Help them so that no one will ever mock them or they will say something along the lines of "You/I called for help... But nobody came." Probably a foolish request, considering I don't actually think that someone who decided to read this far would be able to stand themselves if that ever happened. Well, I've wasted your time enough, so I believe that it's time to end this letter/note/thing a bit formally.**_

 _ **The Destroyer of AUs,**_

 _ **Error'**_

Harry blinked, thinking. _'Should I trust whoever this is? After all, they seem to want to help others. Yet, formally, they're the "Destroyer of AUs", whatever those are. But if they were truly evil or something, would they add that? Or would they know that I would think along these lines and is trying to manipulate me? ... Well, I have nothing to lose. I'm going to trust Error, whoever they are, and it'll probably drive me crazy wondering whoever this is. Besides, if what they're saying is true, well, either way, they're helping me when no one else will, other than the Muggles. And maybe that might change as the Wizarding World might somehow manipulate them into believing that I'm a criminal. I wouldn't put it past them, if just about all of them would turn on me, a thirteen year old, then there's no telling what else they would do. In fact, I don't even care that whoever Error is isn't human. For all I know, Error could be the only one I can trust, as they seem pretty truthful. But I should get a job right now, to stock up on Muggle money and get the stuff I need before they're out for my blood or something like the wizards are.'_

Harry nodded to himself, glaring at the torn newspaper that told him that Dumbledore called him a disgrace. The words that Snape said, however, truly struck a nerve in him. Why would Harry disgrace his parents' names? Dismiss their sacrifice? However, Harry blocked the hurtful words and pained thoughts and memories of what was said about him. He would deal with that later. Right now, he focused on Error's request. "Error, I may not know who you are, and maybe if I did, I probably wouldn't trust you, but to the best of my ability, I will help those I can. And if I fail, then I will continue to try my best until my final breath leaves my body. For your request is a noble one, one that I find no trouble in attempting. Besides, it makes me feel better to have at least one... person to trust even a little. It makes me believe that maybe there is some good after all, as whoever you are, Error, you seem like a pretty truthful person. So for this, I owe you. For the help you try to give, I owe you." Harry said, a glint of DETERMINATION in his emerald green eyes.

 **~~~ With Error and Bendy ~~~**

Error paused, gazing into his bacon soup, a smile slowly forming on his face. Bendy noticed this, and couldn't help but be curious as the glitch had, only mere minutes been scowling into his bacon soup, cursing nearly every Sans and Papyrus, including Ink, and even cursing Fate and the Balance, with a righteous rage with hate burning in his eye lights. So the living cartoon asked, "What's got you so happy all of a sudden? Just a few minutes ago you were scowling into your soup and being grumpy and complaining and just being negative." Error stared at Bendy, head tilted, recognizing that the cartoon had a point and should probably get the answer to his question. So taking a deep breath, Error carefully put his bacon soup to the side as he stretched, stalling as he wondered how to say the reason why he was smiling, and explain it to his old pal, before shrugging and deciding to wing it.

 **"Well, first of all I have to tell you that I made a potion that could make someone as powerful as me, put it in a box, smacked a note with my name on it onto the box, and threw it into some random location in the Surface of Undertale from the sky,"** Error began, before seeing Bendy's expression that basically said, 'why?', so Error decided to tell the reason that he had made up of why he did such a thing. **"Um, because my SOUL told me to... B-"** Error was interrupted by the cartoon, who was shaking his head, face meeting his hand. *"Well, that was detailed. Error, SOULs don't just say these things. I know you're supposed to be a god or something, but common sense says 'You just wanted to toss it out of the sky at someone, and then that person reads the note and wonders who "Error" could be, just for a laugh to soothe the pain.' Though I don't blame you."* Bendy said softly, before Error awkwardly coughed into his hand, and Bendy decided to let Error finish telling him why he was smiling all of a sudden.

 **"Right. But that's besides the point. The point is, someone found the box and note and read the note. And apparently they decided to trust an old pile of broken bones like me and follow my advice which I wisely wrote on the note."** Error said with a smile, glad that not only did the random person decided to trust him which was good, since any possible side effects were less likely to happen, which was good since Error didn't know if the side effects would be good or bad. Not only that, but whoever found the box and note decided to try to fulfill Error's request. _**'At least I'm doing some good by helping someone do good, right? Ah, who am I kidding? Any good I do is nothing compared all of my sins, all the dust and blood that stains my hands and SOUL. But at least others will benefit.'**_ Error thought before returning his attention to his bacon soup, which he began to eat while Bendy blinked multiple times, as if trying to understand something, or say something. But the living cartoon then decided to keep his mouth shut, as right now Error looked peaceful and relaxed, maybe a bit happy yet sad at the same time. _'Whatever I was planning to say can wait. Error rarely relaxes. And who am I to cut this peaceful moment short?'_ So Bendy turned his attention back to his bacon soup.

 **~~~ At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ~~~**

It was daytime, a fact that Freddy and his other friends under the Marionette's control was glad of. In the middle of singing a song, Freddy shuddered a bit. Things were going to change- he could feel it. And though he continued with the song, he glanced at the others that were in his line of vision. And judging how Chica and Bonnie were glancing at him and each other, they knew it too. _'First of all I felt as if my prayers were finally answered, now I feel as if things are going to change. The two feelings are connected, aren't they? I know that within time that we will be free, but maybe hopefully this will be the year. Hopefully. Because I don't know how long I can go, killing nearly every night guard that makes the poor career choice of working here.'_ Freddy thought, though he still sang and continued doing what he had done for many years now, no one suspecting that he was actually the spirit of a murdered kid possessing the animatronic they watched.

* * *

 ***I got that from a review. CrystalKitty1220, thanks for that amazing review. I just had to use your words for Bendy because I simply couldn't resist.**

 **Anyways, I made this a bit longer than usual because I was bored, it's been a while since I updated, and with school coming up I'm less likely to update often. Anyways, WolfHowler1 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Joy of Jobs

**Back! Yeah, it's been a while since I even thought of updating this story, so I'm sorry. And though I'm just starting to type this at 10/10/17, it's probably going to take a week to finish the length I want it to be since I basically forgot about writing fanfictions in general since I was working on an essay for Language Arts, with an illustration too. REMEMBER: THERE WILL LIKELY BE TINKERING AND POSSIBLY EVEN BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL. Also, I kind of have to adjust and twist the story just a little since Chapter 3 came out, though whether or not Henry comes to the studio like he did in the game I haven't decided.**

 **Not only that, but I've been thinking about Error's voice, and whether Spooky should become more than a flashback, more of someone who sees Error as a Duncle or a friend/ally, or just entertainment. I can imagine something along these lines though:**

 ***Error is walking next to a wall, pretty peaceful at the moment and enjoying his kinda relaxing walk during alone time, when suddenly Specimen 1 jumps out from the random wall, a cardboard cutout of some green cute looking slime monster thing***

 **"AGHH! WHAT THE BACON, SPOOKY?!"**

 ***Error yells into the air after after automatically punching the specimen about 50 feet away, it's strange screech fading into nothingness within seconds after the punch. Spooky giggles and quickly retreats back to her mansion so that Error doesn't confiscate the knife he gave her.***

 **Get my idea? And about Error's voice, I've been thinking that maybe he could speak normally without static, but for however long he does this, the same amount of time he spends with the glitchy, rough, tone-changing voice. That way, Error can hide in the dark or be a voice from a phone without actually being recognized by any Sans, Papyrus, or Monster. Plus Error can also have back his usual glitch voice so that he can be recognized without being tackled like what happened with Bendy. Anyways, enough stalling! Let's continue, shall we? (Thanks to anyone who actually read this.) Also, this is mainly a Harry chapter since I'm kind of writer blocked with the others, and this part really needs to happen since it's what sets a whole lot of events and crazy stuff into motion- well, I hope, anyways. (You already know I don't own anything)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: THE "JOY" OF LOOKING FOR A JOB**

 **~~~With Harry~~~**

After deciding to keep two vials of the strange potion with him at all times, Harry decided to go out into the Muggle world (wearing Muggle clothes) after hiding his tent with branches and whatnot, and memorizing the path to the tent and back into the Muggle world. Stroking Hedwig's feathers and giving her a few owl treats, telling her that he would be gone for a while, but he'd return within two days at the latest, Harry was mostly ready to leave. Keeping his broom in the tent but keeping his wand just in case even though he was pretty sure whatever the Wizarding World would have planned by now would be worst than anything in the Muggle World, but he didn't know what. Still, maybe it might prove to be useful even if the most he would risk doing was to stick it up someone's nose like he did with the troll. After making sure that he had everything he needed with him (including a bit of muggle money with him to buy a bit of food) Harry walked out the tent and into the green forest. As he made his way to non-magical civilization, Harry thought about the Wizarding community. Everything they thought about was all black and white, all or nothing. You were either good or the Devil's wannabe. Maybe Harry was better off without them- muggle technology was advancing while it seemed that the wizards were stuck in medieval times with only their fancy spells and potions to set them aside, and they were probably the laughing stock of the Magical World in general. Most wizards and witches were more defenseless than muggles without their wands against an enemy.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his sneakers scuff against the pavement. Civilization. The young green-eyed wizard self-consciously combed his fingers through his hair, taking twigs and leaves and a bit of the dirt from the twigs out of the messy hair. It wouldn't do to try to get a job looking like he was raised in a forest. Harry wandered around until he came upon a series of stores clustered around each other. He was 50% sure it was called a strip mall, but what mattered most was the "HELP WANTED" sign he spotted from a window in a store. Approaching, Harry read the sign and saw that they were looking for a night guard. Hopefully he could qualify for the job, and if an adult wanted the job, hopefully they would hire them both. He didn't care about the pay, he just needed a kind of job record so he could try working at other places or maybe he could advance to another job within... What was the place's name again? Leaning forward a little, Harry examined the paper closely and saw the name on it after a bit of staring. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Huh. How hard could guarding a pizza place be?" Little did Harry know that he would soon be cursing his words, that very week. But now, Harry didn't suspect a thing and entered the Pizzeria, going towards the reception desk. Pushing his slipping glasses back up his nose, he told the woman that he was applying for the night guard position. To his puzzlement, she gave him a look of pity and sadness, as if she was wondering which flowers he would like on his grave. "I'll tell the manager, I'm sure he'd like a second night guard since someone already applied. _Maybe you two might last longer instead of however long you might have survived alone."_ The woman said, getting up and briefly leaving. Something was horribly wrong, but Harry couldn't figure it out.

A chill went down his spine. He was being watched. As discreetly as he could, he looked over his shoulder. The only thing staring at him was Freddy, the animatronic, the star of the show. Seemingly noticing that the wizard-in-training had noticed it/he was staring, Freddy's eyes moved over to the exit before returning to Harry. It was as if the animatronic was telling him to leave while he still could, though the bear still sang for the children gathered around him. Something was incredibly wrong- animatronics couldn't think, move their eyes of their own accord, or warn anyone. This had to be some kind of joke, right? But maybe he should look for another job instead...? Before Harry could build the doubt, fear and reasoning to leave for another job, the woman returned and motioned that he should follow her. Something about her... it seemed that she was disappointed and even sad that he had stayed and waited for her return. Harry sense that his chance to leave had just become unavailable. So he followed her, casting one last look behind him. Freddy's eyes were on him, and seemed sad and even ashamed of himself. Dread filled Harry, but he continued to follow the woman, looking forward again, showing nothing. What little he knew wasn't adding up to paint a pretty picture. No, rather, it seemed to illustrate the scene of some kind of horror story or something. _'It's either this or whatever the wizards have planned for me, the apparent Dark Lord rising. Both are most likely bad options, but I got these potion vials! If originally it could probably put you on level with possessed killer robots then I'm ready for anything! Wait, possessed killer robots? The look of shame in Freddy's eyes? No, it can't be. You're just paranoid and imagining the_ _worst!'_ Harry had no idea that his thoughts were on the right quickly snapped himself back into reality.

The receptionist had led him to the manager's office, and made a gesture that told him to go inside. He was about to, but then the lady held him back and whispered, "What flowers would you like on your grave?" Though startled, Harry answered, "Lilies and roses." Lilies for his mom, Lily, but the roses just felt right to add. He had no idea why. The lady nodded and let him continue into the office, turning around and returning to her desk. Slightly shaken, Harry still kept his fear, doubts, and suspicions on the inside, not letting them show in fear that it would get him dismissed and jobless. Entering the office, Harry was surprised when he heard the manager (he didn't know his name) simply said, "Both of you are hired. Your shift starts at midnight tonight. You really do not want to be late. Here are your uniforms. Also, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets had been replaced. Not only that, but you don't get your paycheck until five nights have passed, and will have to pay a fine if you do not finish those five nights." With a smile, the manager dismissed them both after giving them their uniforms. Standing outside the office in shock, Harry simply said, "On the bright side, chances are we can keep the hat." The guy blinked, stared at him in disbelief, then laughed. "I like you, kid. Since we're working together, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Mike Schmidt, and I have to admit that the hat isn't bad." Harry grinned. "Then it's only fair I introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter."

Then he frowned. "The receptionist literally asked what flowers I wanted on my grave." Mike stared at him, and disguised his unease with an insulted look and pout, and said, "She didn't ask what flowers I wanted on _my_ grave." Harry managed a grin again, and somewhat awkwardly patted the taller, older man on the back, cooing that it was okay and somewhat teasingly asked if he wanted a hug as if it was obvious that the receptionist wasn't going to give him a hug. Mike grinned, chuckling. "I think we're going to get along great, Harry. Remember, we have to come here before midnight and settle into out office before midnight. See you tonight." With the unspoken "goodbye" hanging in the air, the two left the building and went their separate ways. On Harry's way, he nearly tripped over a can. Managing to stay on his feet, he then picked the can up. "Briar Label Bacon Soup? Just the way the little devil likes it?" Though puzzled at the words and the strange horned head on the label, Harry shrugged and decided to keep the can before continuing on his way.

 **~~~With Error~~~**

Error was on his way to the Anti-Void, where he would try to find a potion for healing, make it and drink it. But when he was up where the animators had worked, he accidentally made a small portal that was on the Surface of Undertale. **"My bacon soup!"** The glitch whispered mournfully as one of the five cans of bacon soup he was given slipped into the portal and the portal automatically closed before he could retrieve it, rolling out of the Destroyer's life. Error sighed mournfully and gazed sadly where the portal had been before stealing his bacon soup, hoping that someone worthy had had the honor of having the bacon soup roll into their life, though it would leave them begging for more. _**'Well, if there's one thing that I can count on, it's that Inky doesn't have an idea that I had a sorry attempt at love! ...Right?'**_ Error tried to think optimistically.

Our poor little glitch is really having a bad day. First he gets beat up, next he loses a can of bacon soup, then he's going to find out that Inky was looking through his things like a creep. Poor guy.

 **~~~With Freddy~~~**

I tried to warn that kid to not take the job. He had surprisingly familiar eyes... Much like Goldy's. Sadly, we would meet again- with me trying to kill him, against my will. But... They hired two night guards. Maybe these could manage to survive and have the good sense to run once they got their checks, or maybe... Maybe they could save us. No, I shouldn't think that. I'm already getting my hopes unusually high by hoping that they will survive. It would do no good to hope for the impossible, to hope for an improbable dream. If I can, I have to tell the others to not get their hopes up, just in case. Broken hope always resulted in broken will, which made it much easier for the Marionette to control us and therefore cause us to kill more people. No, we couldn't let that happen. If our forgotten dreams came true, then it was a pleasant surprise. If dreams that we clung to never came true, it would break us.

 **~~~Back With Harry~~~**

Finishing off the peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with one of the few remaining milk cartons, he eyed the can of bacon soup before deciding to take it along with him to work. After all, with the amount of preservatives he had gained a headache looking at (it was in very small print) chances were it was still edible. If not, well, maybe it would cause him to live forever. _How strange that would be. You wouldn't need Flamel's Stone to lengthen your lifespan, you would do just fine with Muggle bacon soup. That would bring the ignorance that the Wizarding World has on Muggle technology to an entirely other level._ Harry honestly couldn't prevent the thought that just looking at the bacon soup and thinking about its preservatives had caused. Shaking his head and mentally chasing the thought to the back of his mind, Harry gazed at the mirror, adjusting the hat so it was securely on his head and not about to fall over if he tilted his head. Seeing as it was 10:45 pm, the raven-haired boy decided to start his way over to the restaurant. Leaving the flap open for his faithful owl, making sure that the two vials of the potion that he had yet to try was securely in his pocket of his black uniform pants, Harry adjusted his purple "SECURITY" hat one more time before ducking and weaving his way through the forest, reaching civilization in record time.

Walking at a brisk pace, he reached his destination in less than six minutes. Mike had also just reached the darkened restaurant, and both mentally noted that the pretty broken down place that was usually somewhat cheerful was looking kind of creepy, like some haunted house, an abandoned building, something out of a horror game, movie, or book. Something about it just sent chills down their back. "Well, our first night. I have the keys, so just wait for a moment..." Mike tried to hide his unease, and probably might have managed to pull it off had Harry not been already paranoid. So paranoid, the moment that his fellow night guard turned his back, he stealthily slid a vial of the potion out, and recalling the note's words, took a quick sip before capping it again and sliding it back into his pocket. Though Harry had swallowed the potion as quickly as he could, knowing that potions didn't taste pleasant... but the taste lingered. It was strange. If sadness, despair, pain, injustice mixed with power had a taste, this would be it. Along with a strange trace of something metallic and even more oddly, even more faintly, the lingering taste of chocolate. The chocolate taste was so faint it made him feel as if he had forgotten what the sweet tasted like. It was very strange, yet it was kind of comforting in a way.

Mike unlocked the door, and Harry felt relief that it didn't creak, as he was sure the stuff out of horrors would have had creaked, yet he still felt dread staring at the building, and felt he had made a very poor choice in choosing to work here. Harry dismissed the worries in order to pay attention to the older man who had just unlocked the door to their doom- workplace, not doom. "I was already given a tour, so I'll give you the tour too, since it's about 11:30. During the tour, we can stop by the kitchen and grab something to eat, since we can get free food too as a benefit of working here." Mike gave Harry a strained smile as they entered the building and locked the door behind them. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about." It sounded as if Mike was trying to reassure _himself_ , yet still managed to fail at even that. Harry tried to believe the failed words of reassurance, but he couldn't. Adjusting his hat and the shirt one last time, Harry tried to think optimistically, _It's not like my life is in danger. There's absolutely nothing to worry about._ Yet still his instincts screamed 'danger'. "Well, welcome to our first night." Harry muttered, mentally adding _and hopefully not our last._

 **10/12/17. I was honestly planning on writing the first night in too, but I just couldn't find it in me. Maybe next chapter. Also, despite having sips of the potion (which will make Harry as strong as he would be if he was 16) it just didn't seem right to have a 13 year old playing night guard all by himself. But poor Error, I just can't leave him alone. First I have Inky snooping around his things, then I have him losing his beloved bacon soup. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Night and Confrontation

**Yeah, it's been a while. I feel like people are completely ignoring these, despite the important information they can hold. Ideas and all, you know? However, if you are (one of the few) that are reading these, I thank you and, since I currently don't have much to say (besides "for some reason I'm imaging myself typing a story similar to harrish6's Falling Into A Different Destiny where Error falls into a universe without monsters that's in the middle of World War 3, becomes a general while Bendy is on his side as a general too with possibly someone else from another fandom or something involved, and then the zombie apocalypse happens- I blame my friend who was talking and playing Black Ops 3 with all it's zombies for me thinking stuff like this even though he thinks Undertale and Fnaf is trash. Can you believe that?) so I'll let you continue. After all, you know where the credit goes to and you know I don't own anything except my laptop and name. On to the story with our miserable glitch! Also, this chapter has a bit (a lot) more cussing than the other chapters, but for some reason it just seemed appropriate.**

* * *

 **~~~ With Error ~~~**

Error stepped into the nothingness that was his prison... that kinda kept his secrets and possessions safe... yet tore his sanity to shreds. Shaking his head softly to rid his skull of the thoughts, Error carefully, silently placed the four cans of bacon soup on the ground (having decided that if he was being blamed for everything, he might as well blame everyone else for the fifth can rolling away into the unknown... yeah, he was a petty Monster, so what?), sensing something off about the Anti-Void. Knowing his senses had yet to lead him astray, the currently mummy-like skeleton crept silently towards his main location for boxes, strings, puppets, and... holding the shattered remains of an attempt at love. **_'If anybody is looking through my stuff, they definitely want a fight, if they found... bittersweet memories for me... then it'll be a fight to the death or at the very least them being beaten within an inch of being dusted!'_** Error mentally growled, gritting his teeth, eye lights narrowing in suspicion, and abandoning all (successful) attempts at stealth, ran around the boxes and jumped, landing right behind Inky.

Anger filled him, though less intense than what he had had years ago, yet still righteous in its own way, and his magic flared dangerously as the Creator spun around to face (well, gaze up at Error) the Destroyer. The scarf had been moved, revealing a newspaper article reporting the death of a woman who had been hit by a drunk driver as she had pushed a family out of the way. The very same woman whom Error had loved dearly. The reason for the glitch's rage was evident as his worst enemy held the photo of her and Error together, as well as the box that held the ring that he had planned to give to her all those years ago... before she found out the truth, broke it off (regretfully for them both), and then died.

"Error, I can explain-!" Inky began to say in a panicked and fearful voice that also held guilt upon seeing a furious, almost murderous Error... injured to the point to where his bandages made him look similar to a mummy wearing clothes and walking... that had interrupted him before he could stammer out the excuse he was just beginning to form. **"You better have a damn good explanation for this, because I'm not someone who is fond of others looking through my stuff on a "good" day, but if it's you and you found that... well, heh... THERE'S GOING TO BE A SKELETON HAVING A REALLY BAD TIME."** Error interrupted coldly, arms crossed, though his stance and the glint in his eye lights showed that he was ready and willing to attack at any moment, with or without the reason that Inky was making up.

Inky was going to either make a run for it or make stuff up and beg on his knees before running if he was to stand a chance. Because Error had had a really awful day (well, two days) and it was mainly Inky's fault. First, Error was ambushed in an attempt to kill him, then he ended up looking like a skeleton playing mummy (not the mom kind of mummy- you know what I mean!), then he lost a can of bacon soup, and finally, Inky discovered something that really should have stayed buried. So yes, Inky was going to pay dearly for his stupidity and ignorance of the Balance. Error was going to make sure of that, but first, he would allow Inky a chance to explain- something that Inky hadn't granted him.

 **~~~ With Harry and Mike ~~~**

The tour over, Harry and Mike had eaten some pizza and drunk some soda, checked in, and settled in the security office at 11:58. Thankfully, the management had decided to get another chair, or else, despite how much the two were close as close as two strangers meeting and becoming friends in less than a week, they might have fought a little over the chair, considering both were still young and assumed all that they were going to do was look through the cameras occasionally- though chills still went up their spines and they found themselves seriously doubting that. Harry chose the chair on the left that was closer to the West Hall, while Mike decided that he was okay with the right chair which was closer to the East Hall, and then both watched as the clock turned to 12. Their shift had officially started. Then the phone started ringing after a minute of bored silence. The two blinked at each other, mentally arguing who was going to get the phone. They figured it might be the most interesting thing to happen yet didn't neither wanted to get up from their respective semi-comfy, though obviously cheap chairs. It stopped ringing. Harry blinked innocently, and instead turned his gaze over to the single tablet between them on the table. Mike turned his gaze on the buttons near the doorway.

 **"Hello, hello?"** They were both startled, Mike caught in the act of pushing for the button for the door, and Harry caught looking through the cameras, before both turned their attention to the voice on the phone, Mike pressing the button again, allowing the door to go back up, and Harry lightly pressing the off button for the tablet. "Uh, what?" was the unspoken question.

 **"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."** "OK, so this isn't a phone call, just a recording. But hey, at least he's thoughtful, maybe we should do the same or something?" Harry thought aloud, pretty sure that the unofficially dubbed "Phone Guy" was male- he sounded like one, and Harry seriously doubted that a girl would go through the trouble of disguising her voice if there was no need, unless it was out of boredom... but Muggle technology wasn't that advanced yet so Harry quickly turned his attention to the recording.

 **"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"** "Um, okay." Mike said with a bit of uncertainty.

" **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."** "Uh, the manager already told us this but I am still unnerved by this. This is just a prank, right?" Harry said with a weak, unbelieving chuckle. Mike shot him a 'you're not helping much' look.

" **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." "** Yeah, that actually sounds really bad. Uh, you guys _really_ need to work on your pranks." Mike huffed nervously, deciding to try to pretend that it was just a really bad prank. Because that was what it was, right?

 **"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?** **No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."** Nervous chuckles.

 **"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."** "... Sure?" Harry offered, wondering how in Merlin's name you show what was basically a bunch of smelly old robots _respect_.

 **"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '77. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"** "Wait- they bit off someone's frontal lobe which could've killed them, and this place is still open?! And they just happened to fail to tell us this, when they could easily bite _us?!_ And they're letting poor 13 year old Harry work here despite the fact that he could be injured?! And what Bite?!" Mike yelped, ignoring the dirty look Harry gave him, though Harry might've been thinking along the same lines, though with the Wizarding World which he was comparing with this Muggle pizzeria.

 **"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."** "Those motherfuckers... are giving us each a promise of $120 a week no matter the age or record to sacrifice us to some damn animatronics..." Mike growled, looking at the door buttons that would keep just about anything out, hoping to save both Harry's and his lives if there weren't any catches. "Heh, at least I'm getting lilies and roses on my grave..." Harry weakly, nervously tried to lighten the mood and shake off the fear with an extremely weak laugh, though he thought that maybe Muggles and wizards are more alike than some would like.

 **"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."** "Conserve power? Close the doors only when absolutely necessary? GOOD NIGHT?!" Mike asked, pausing from where he was just about to smash his fist into the button and possibly conserve two lives, and glaring at the telephone. If looks could... well, anyways, Harry immediately picked up the tablet, and cursed when he saw the power. "83%!" He yelped, before giving the fan that couldn't be unplugged a suspicious look when he saw that despite not looking through the cameras power was being used. "At least it's around 1:30, right?" Mike replied nervously, trying to look on the bright side.

"I guess... but you should be in charge of cameras and tell me which and when to push the door button or the door light button on the East or West Hallway, okay?" Harry decided, thinking that this would be the better choice as he was faster and more agile (he was the Seeker, after all) while Mike was a bit less athletic and probably needed to lay off the sweets and soda. Maybe have a little less pizza even though now he could have it for free. "But that's putting you in more danger than we already are!" Mike protested, and Harry felt a hint of warmth in him- somebody was willing to be the more mature one, to be someone who he could depend on, unlike the Wizarding World had been. If this was what made a Muggle a Muggle besides their lack of magic, than maybe Harry got the short end of the stick.

Harry shook away the thoughts- he had to be realistic, not ready to hand over the problems to an adult to deal with, especially since he had taken the sip of the potion. As if reminded, he could practically feel the power from even that tiny sip of the potion pulsing, practically begging to be used. And that can of bacon soup could possibly grant him immortality. You never know. "Are you kidding me? I'd have a better chance than you would have, considering that I'm faster and, well, you're fatter." Harry responded bluntly and honestly. "Well damn, way to crush my pride and dignity, Harry." Mike pouted, but didn't argue when he realized that he'd eaten a doughnut or two far too many. "Besides, the first night should be a breeze according to Phone Guy." Harry reassured his friend who was 6 years older.

Mike then turned his attention to the cameras (and due to the decision, he did most of the work that night, though he did, looking back on it, enjoy making Harry run around in the slightly cramped security office, pushing the door light buttons and the door buttons upon every one of Mike's panicked, fearful orders. But let's add in the details to make things interesting for you and hard on me for taking so long to update.). "Okay, the band seems to be content staying the way it is... at the moment." Mike reported, before skimming through the cameras and noticing a "Pirate Cove". ' _Probably has another damn animatronic that wants to stuff us in a suit, but it should be out of order, so I doubt that we'll be seeing it tonight, if at all, right? Because if it's out of order than they wouldn't power it... but then again these people are fucked up, paying us $120 for our lives, and that's only if we survive a week against these animatronics.'_ Mike thought to himself, before flicking the screen on the tablet to the band members, the mascots of the pizzeria.

"The bunny is gone! I repeat, the bunny is gone! Close the doors until I figure out just where he went!" Mike ordered Harry, who quickly leaped from his chair, pressed the button for the West Hall, and in an amazing show of whatever it takes to shove a chair back, run around a nineteen year old kid who was looking for a bunny on a tablet screen, and push a button, Harry slammed his palm on the Door button before pushing his chair to, the side so it wouldn't get in the way. As the metal doors slammed down, Harry couldn't help but wonder if that much power, metal, and whatever made up the door, was really needed to keep a wandering animatronic out. Then Harry's blood ran cold. _'They aren't wandering around, they're **hunting** us.' _Harry realized, and a bit numbly, he followed Mike's orders on letting the doors up, slamming them back down, and flashing the lights at something that wasn't there. But if it was just Muggle technology, then something was making them do this. Apparently, the people here didn't know what was making them do this, but wanted to stop them (hence the doors) from killing.

With the doors up and the space outside the office dark, Harry was pulled from his conclusion (it was pushed to the back of his mind to focus on and analyze later) by Mike's alarmed order and report of "The chicken-duck or whatever it is is missing! Close the doors! Now, Harry!" and Harry slammed the buttons faster than Mike could have ever hoped to do, leaving the nineteen year old more sure of their arrangement, not knowing that the burst of speed was partly because of something his fellow night guard had sipped. Everything was going well, it was around 5:58, when Mike grimly reported "The power is going out in less than a minute, prepare to die." With those 'oh-so-cheerful' words, the power went out as Mike slumped in defeat and the doors went up, taking with them, their only hope of survival. Deciding that if he was going to die anyways, Harry decided to flop onto the ground, finding out that this floor wasn't comfy at all.

Just as Harry came to this realization, he saw Freddy's blue eyes literally glowing- not the color but the eyes as a whole, and a music box sound came from within the bear that gazed at Mike, and then, looking down when it saw the second chair, Harry. The emerald-eyed boy didn't dare breathe, instead gazing right back at the glowing eyes of the bear with the oddly creepy music, and as the bear crouched a little to get a better look, Harry noticed from the light of the bear's eyes, that there was a faint bloody handprint on it's face, pretty close to it's right eye. Mike mentally cursed himself when the bear focused on Harry, and his body wouldn't move, wouldn't protect someone who he called friend, that made him think _'Maybe this is what having a brother is like, or at least close to it.'_ Mike was pulled away from his inner turmoil by the "clock" chiming with the cheer of happy kids. It sickened him. But Freddy's music stopped playing, and the bear straightened, turned, and walked away, probably towards his stage.

"I'm guessing that this night really was a breeze, since it turned out that we didn't actually need the doors this night." Harry said, getting up from the floor and stretching, though he couldn't really blame the older teen, since there was a chance that the animatronics would kill them given the chance... unless they destroyed what controlled them at night, but what was the chance of that happening? "Man, I wish I was 21 and this place had a bar." Mike groaned, his body allowing him to move. _'I'm such a coward! How am I going to protect Harry from these damn robots?!'_ Mike found himself scolding himself, though Harry was pretty sure that despite his capability, he had a better chance surviving with Mike working with him. "Ugh, we should go. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Harry ignored Mike's wish for alcohol as he made his way out of the security office after putting his chair back in place. Mike was about to agree when he realized something.

"Wait, don't you have school?" Mike questioned, a bit suspicious. Harry made himself appear startled by the question which was completely off topic as he made up a lie in record time. "I'm home schooled." Harry lied easily. Well, Harry could probably buy a few good Muggle books and catch up, so he wouldn't be lying if he decided to do that until the Wizarding World realized that he was innocent. That actually sounded like a good idea, but he would have to choose the cheapest books that was required until he turned 14 and had full access to the Potter vaults. Also, then it wouldn't be a lie anymore. Mike accepted the lie. But then another realization.

"Then why did you go for a night shift job? I'm pretty sure that your parents wouldn't like you loosing sleep, much less risk your life." Mike couldn't stop the words, but he had to know why this kid went for a night shift when there were other jobs (that probably paid better) available. Harry's face darkened a little. "My parents are dead. Anyways, I don't know about you, but I'm out of here, my shoulder is killing me. See you next night shift." Harry replied in a monotone before quickly leaving the office, and then the building before Mike could say another word or chase after the younger teen to apologize. _'Way to go, Mike! Asshole of the year award goes to you!'_ Mike bitterly thought, before the thought of, _'Hey, I already think of Harry as a brother, maybe I can adopt him since I'm officially an adult? I'll have to ask him after this week... if we survive.'_ His mood lifted a little, he checked out and left the building after opening it up to the other staff- well, main staff, considering he was more of the sacrifice to the animatronics (who had received a dirty look before he left the doors).

Maybe next shift Harry will give him a chance to apologize. Not only for bringing up his dead parents, but also for probably the reason Harry's shoulder was hurting. Though it seemed a bit suspicious, maybe Harry hit it or somehow pulled a muscle or something while darting around hitting the buttons. Though Mike had the feeling that he wasn't seeing something that was right in front of him **(it was probably the bandages on Harry's left hand)**... it was probably just due to the lack of sleep. If not, well, he'd try to figure it out later. He really needed some sleep.

Meanwhile, Harry got some more bandages and some more food for his magical tent to eat later, before returning to the woods and his tent (as well as his owl) and putting the food away (after eating some of the snacks he'd bought), gave Hedwig a brief summary of what had happened that shift, and then took a shower, changed, reapplied bandages, quickly washed his uniform, and then threw himself onto the King bed and fell asleep without thinking of anything in particular, which was exactly what he was going for. Next time he awoke, he'd let the events hit him full force and then think about it.

 **~~~ With Freddy ~~~**

The night guards were a bit... I can't decide if they were good at surviving or just incredibly lucky. Due to the active camera activity, Bonnie and Chica never reached the security office, though due to them using the doors unnecessarily the power ran out, which caused me to give them a visit even though I didn't want to. Not that I don't like them, I don't know them, but they seem nice. Which is why I don't want to visit them because that means that I'll be forced to kill them. They should probably listen to that recording, even though it tells them not to worry- which they should, but they shouldn't panic like they did and waste power. Because when it's completely dark, IT can control me better, though I have the best will of the band, my rival in will Foxy. But back to the topic. Maybe they'll survive. Hopefully.

 **~~~ With Bendy ~~~**

Bendy didn't want to lie to Error, he just wanted to lie to himself. Not all the 'problems' below were taken care of, just the ones on the one main level taken care of. The Dancing Demon had sealed the others away, which, regretfully, included the Boris clone... that had once been a Sillyvison employee. But the truth was, he didn't want to face Joey Drew, who had taken a form similar to Bendy's in an attempt to become Bendy. Both Bendy and Joey had control over the cutouts, which was why Bendy kept total control over the cutouts on the levels he had control of. The two levels Bendy controlled was the most important, because it included the Ink Machine and all of the exits that he knew of... hopefully there wasn't another so the sick, twisted ink _things_ (including Joey and the Alice impersonator, as well as any other unfriendly things turned ink and/or made of ink) could escape the animation studio into the real world. Who knew what would happen?

Still, Bendy couldn't deny that there was a chance that Joey could figure out a way to lure Henry back to the abandoned studio. And if that happened, well, the tables would turn, as Bendy's first animation was done by Henry. Not to mention that keeping total control over the cutouts was taking it's toll on him. All the friendly ink demon could do was hope for the best.

* * *

 **Apologies for taking so long and any mistakes. Also, I decided to leave the chance open that a certain someone would wander deeper into the studio open, and, well, stuff happens. You never know. Might make stuff interesting when** **I run out of ideas on how to make this story move along faster and/or make a kind of family bond happen or something. Don't worry, the pieces will all fall into place soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, I don't really have any real inspiration for this chapter, I just kind of wanted to move things along since my laptop isn't exactly being too agreeable these days. Also, I kind of want to clean up a few possible misinterpreted ideas and whatnot, so I have my reasons. PM me if you think you found a clue or have an idea of what might happen, or if you think you can bribe the ideas and clues out of me. Pfft, like that would ever work...**

 **Again, I'm broke, (though my sis got me some sketching pencils for my birthday... but my "skills" had been evolved from drawing stick figures, stick dogs, and then somehow became cartoonish wolves that an eight year old could probably draw better. I might look into improving my drawing) and this story is more or less me combining three different stories (by three different people, Harrish6, Harry Lefert, and Griffenhippo) for no profit in a kind of curiosity to see what might happen. Also, keep in mind that the plot doesn't exactly exist, it's more like a bunch of options with the faint idea of where one might lead, but there are some factors that will not change. Not only that, but despite the fact that Ink will be getting what he deserves, it's not in this chapter (he's digging a deeper hole though), as there will only be a quick, brief mention of Error in general. Now that I said what I felt had to be said, onto the chapter! Also, remember that the 4th wall suffers greatly throughout this story.**

 **~~~ With Error ~~~**

"I- Well,- Do I actually need to explain myself to someone like _you_?!" Inky began to stutter before his emotions took hold as his eye lights had looked around nervously for an escape route, and had landed on a SOUL of a Frisk, and hardened instantly. Error's eye lights narrowed, and he gritted his golden teeth but once again chose to be the better skeleton. **"And what exactly am I, then?"** Error's voice was cold and held little emotion, a clear warning to watch what you were doing. Just because he was being the better skeleton didn't mean that he wasn't petty, and who was he to warn and limit the oh-so-high-and-mighty Creator? Fate forbid if he were to even suggest that he, the lowly Destroyer, were to warn the oh-so-powerful Inky that he was testing the Destroyer's patience!

However, that didn't mean that Error _wouldn't_ retaliate against the Creator, no matter what Fate had to say- or rather, scream. Very bad manners if you were you ask the glitch, but we're getting off topic into an unnecessary rant, aren't we? Now let's see the oh-so-wise answer of the beloved Creator. "You're a coldblooded murderer that wants only to destroy the Multiverse! A being of negativity! A glitch, an error in the coding! You don't belong! You're just like Fresh, not created by me, and a threat to the Multiverse! All people like you think about is their own gain! You don't truly care about anyone else, only ways to achieve your selfish goals!" Ink accused, pushing past the feeling of guilt upon seeing the bandages and rather allowing Error to hear his opinion about him.

As Ink continued to rant about how evil Error was while also somehow seeing fit to compare the Destroyer to himself, pointing out the acts the glitch had committed in his grief-caused insanity, of his "crimes" against the Multiverse, all while carelessly waving around Error's most precious possessions. Multiverse this, Multiverse that. Error hardly heard the shorter skeleton's foolish rant as the black, red and yellow skeleton felt his rage grow, combining with the remains of the thoughts that had fed the insanity-rage, and felt his magic replenish and swirl around restlessly as he gazed at the framed photo, the box, and the article all being carelessly waved about in small bone fists. Breaking and entering, as well as stealing. Stealing what was HIS. If there had been any doubt before, there was none now. Error was beyond mad. Beyond angry. Just about to reach the place of where words could not describe it. Even now words could not truly describe it, as it was like trying to explain to your parents why you did what you did, give or take the difficulty level.

However, I suppose you could call it The-Rage-Which-Allows-Error-To-Beat-The-Balance-Into-Inky-While-Completely-Ignoring-Fate. After all, next time we tune in, it'll be pretty accurate...

 **~~~ With Harry ~~~**

Harry had awoken around 4 p.m. and wearing a grey shirt and dark jeans, and had went out into the Muggle world in order to get a jacket, not really needing to buy much food since his job provided it for free. Not only would he need something to keep him warm if he was forced to move his location (since wearing a Weasley sweater just felt wrong now and even made him feel colder, but on the inside), but he hoped that along with a hat covering his scar, and wearing muggle clothes, maybe some different glasses frames if he could find and afford such a thing would help throw the Wizarding World off the scent even by a little. These were the reasons Harry had used to justify buying the black, dark blue, and yellow jacket (imagine Error's jacket) he was wearing as he made his way back to his tent.

Eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Harry thought back to how the jacket just seemed to feel familiar, how the sight of it had stirred a little something in what little potion hadn't worn off yet. He had liked the jacket anyways, so the potion wasn't really effecting his decisions. He was the one in control, and that thought startled him a little. Control. Living on his own, choosing whether or not to get a job, where to live, who he should trust, what he should trust, he had almost complete control over his life. Nothing could influence him. In fact, he could take this chance to test his limits. Well, not magically, but still. Mentally. He slept when he wanted to, he chose how his energy would be used. Much better than his relatives who caged him in like some kind of animal.

Turning back to his sandwich, Harry then turned his thoughts to his coworker. Now, he wasn't _mad_ at Mike, Mike was a good guy, after all, if maybe a bit nosy and, well, concerned about Harry's home life and education. Harry was just a bit annoyed, and maybe a just a little hurt and angry. After all, that wound about his dead parents had been opened far too many times, and even had salt rubbed into it at times *cough Snape cough*. But he wasn't actually mad at his coworker. It had been an innocent, unknowing question, after all. Mike did have a point, however. What kind of parent would want their kid working as night guard of Fazbear's Pizzeria? However, it also applied to Mike since the 19 year old was most likely still in contact with his parents, probably still influenced. So why was Mike working there? It was a question that, Harry decided, would be answered either without being asked or simply put off to the side until an opening was made. But not tonight.

Speaking of tonight... Harry took a shower, got his uniform ready, even slipping the two vials of potion in the pocket to make sure he didn't forget, before setting an alarm and taking a nap on command. Hey, he was a growing boy, and eating food was just part of the equation, he also needed sleep, and no number of nights with killer robots could take his precious sleep away especially if he were exhausted, though they could mess up the rest of his schedule. If he ever returned to Hogwarts, the classes would be hell with his messed up sleeping schedule.

When Harry awoke, he would put on his uniform (make sure his hat was undamaged and looking as awesome as ever on top of his messy black hair), tied his new jacket that he decided was his new best friend around his waist, and then make his way to his... workplace.

 **~~~ With Bendy ~~~**

Bendy pulled the stamp away from the yellowed paper, having perfectly placed the stamp in the cotner so that if he decided to send Henry a letter, there would be a subtle warning for him. With any "mistakes" being intentional, to give a clue. The stamp was the shape of his head with a 'B' in it, his official 'signature' mark. Of course, to give Henry a subtle warning of what Joey had done, had become, if he ever sent the old guy the letter. After all, his thought that Henry could turn the tables was accurate. Maybe, though, the former animator could turn the tide in _Bendy's_ favor... Bendy looked over the letter one more time in his mind before he would write it.

 ** _"Dear Henry,_**

 _ **It seems a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.** **And** **who knows? Maybe you can help.**_

 ** _Your best pal,_**

 ** _Joey Drew"_**

The ink demon nodded, satisfied with the letter. It was simple, and, for the most part, Joey's kind of style of letters. Bendy was stretching a little adding in the almost hopeful "maybe you can help" which was bound to make Henry suspicious. But maybe, that would make the old guy think that - Joey needed the help. After all, the two had been pals back in the day. However, it wasn't likely that the letter would actually be sent, much less written. And even if it was and Henry came, Bendy could easily pretend to be Joey. After all, between the Joey-Bendy and the actual Bendy, the Joey-Bendy was the one who was the monster and looked the part as well.

Then the darling devil realized what he was thinking. Disgusted with himself, he swiped his hand across the table, wiping the stamped paper off it, allowing the yellowed paper to fly/flutter off to who knows where. Bendy couldn't believe that he had even considered pulling the 50, 60, maybe 70 year old man into the dark, twisted, inky mess the studio had become. Besides, he was certain that the 30 year remark was wrong. Sighing, the ink demon put his face into his gloved hand, leaning over the table. _'How am I supposed to help Error if I can't even help myself?'_ Bendy thought bitterly, before grabbing a can of bacon soup and eating it cold, chugging it down, in fact, as if it were the alcohol and he the alcoholic. And maybe that wasn't too far from the truth. **(Take the Sanses or Sansi or whatever you call more than one Sans for example. And they most likely do it on the job, too. Yeesh. What horrible role models.)**

 **~~~ With Mike ~~~**

Mike awoke with a yawn, and upon seeing that it was 9 p.m., got up. Eating a small bowl of cereal to help him wake up a little, since coffee took a bit of time for the caffeine to kick in, and he didn't want to risk mixing even a little caffeine with adrenaline, especially as he was the one who kept an eye on the cameras. It was Harry's job to be crazy, hyper, and most of all, fast. Mike paused in the act of washing his used bowl. He hoped the green-eyed kid wasn't mad at him, but if he was, Mike couldn't blame him. Mike himself wouldn't be very pleasant if you asked him about his parents. Well, friendship or brother like bonds could be fixed after almost dying, since any issues had to be brushed aside during the perilous night shift.

That in mind, Mike decided to take a shower and get into his uniform, including the hat that Harry had brought attention to. It wasn't a bad hat. It was probably the most awesome hat required as uniform. _'It's a dumb idea to try to adopt Harry, after all, surely someone had already adopted him! But then again, he would probably be better off with me since whoever his guardian is obviously couldn't care less about him, considering that they let him work here. But would he really be better off with me? After all, I can barely take care of myself! I can barely support myself, that's why I'm working the night shift!'_ Mike thought to himself as he changed into his uniform, and put the hat on. Looking into the mirror, his troublesome thoughts were distracted by the amazing hat.

Mike blinked. Then he decided though the hat was awesome, it must be the victim of some witchcraft. After all, it had distracted him. Maybe it was good witchcraft though, and that made Freddy pause. Or Mike just had issues. Mike decided to go with the logical reason: witchcraft **(...)**. Having slept over 12 hours, Mike, unable to go back to sleep, decided to play Subway Surfers for 10 minutes before slowly making his way to the Pizzeria.

 **~~~ With Harry, Mike, and the animatronics ~~~**

Some time had passed, and now Harry and Mike stood before the building they were required to remain in from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. in order to get their money, and if they quit, they would be forced to pay a hefty fine. "Welcome to Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life... Care to unlock the door, Mike?" Harry mumbled, gazing up at the building that hid a dark past, a dark present, and a dark truth that he had a feeling he had only partly found out. Perhaps it would have a dark future, as well... but not if Harry could do anything to stop it. The moment Mike's back was turned, Harry stealthily whipped out the vial he had already taken a sip from, and took two sips from it before slipping it back in his pocket.

This time, Harry drank the potion more slowly, so slowly that Mike would have noticed him swallowing/swishing around something in his mouth if he had turned to face Harry immediately after unlocking the doors at a normal pace, not taking his sweet time. However, there was method to Harry's maddening recklessness. He wanted to _really_ taste the potion. Also, he just had a feeling. This time, the "taste feelings" came with information, a tiny glimpse of an image that he didn't quite memorize, details lost, left only with a bare idea, but mostly a tiny tidbit of information, a hint of an idea, the tiniest glimpse into another's memories. Sadness- a glimpse of eternal tears. Despair- a failed suicide attempt. Pain- going through so much pain and beatings you should be long dead, but you can't die, and that's the worst part. Injustice- doing a thankless job and despised for it, but if weren't done, then everything would cease to exist. Power- the ability to destroy universes blind and alone. The lingering chocolate- ribs being broken for stealing and eating it, but stealing is the only way you can get it, but eventually you stop since it isn't worth it.

Harry managed to swallow the potion, hiding his pain behind a mask of a grim expression. The knowledge thankfully lessened to the sadness being tears, the despair being not dying, the pain being a beating in which the sweet release of death wouldn't come, the injustice being all the pain being because of something forced upon one. The lingering chocolate was being unable to eat even a tiny piece for years. But the faded knowledge was replaced by something that made all the brief pain bearable- the knowledge that, knowing and understanding this pain, you can help others through it.

Walking through the door, as Harry glanced at the animatronics, for a brief moment, he could have sworn he saw, glowing faintly within the animatronics, ghosts of children, with something unnatural keeping a hold of them, ready to control them and bend them to its own will the moment midnight struck, as if they were mere puppets or something. Harry blinked. And the image was gone.

Harry and Mike had eaten a quick meal of pizza and soda before walking into the security office, and Mike sat in an office chair while Harry leaned on the wall next to the 'door' and 'light' buttons of the West Hallway entrance. They both waited, silently, patiently, for midnight to come and, hopefully, another recording. They had already checked in, so now they waited for a few minutes, finishing the last of their pizza and soda in the process. Finally, it turned to 12 a.m., and their second night had officially started.

* * *

 **THE SECOND NIGHT**

Mike reached for the tablet, while Harry watched in silence, tense, ready to hit the buttons at a second's notice, or to run over to the East Hallway entrance. Yet both were waiting, hopefully, for another recorded message from "the Phone Guy".

 _ **"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"**_ "...thanks. Thanks a lot." Harry replied dryly to the message.

 _ **"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."** 'That they might kill us?' _Harry thought, holding back a hysterical giggle while Mike paled a little (' _SHIT! Uh, yeah, checking these cameras right this instant more than I check the other gender out!'_ **This was currently running through Mike's mind, and he almost said it out loud, and I'll be going now.** ) and immediately began to flip through the cameras. _'BONNIE MOVED HE MOVED!'_ Mike instantly internally panicked when he checked the stage, only calming down a little when he saw the animatronic in the party room.

 _ **"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course." '** Figured that out, and I guess it doesn't hurt to be reminded about a kind of obvious fact... BUT WE **ARE** IN DANGER!' _( **They both thought this while, well, not wishing Phone Guy a happy life.)**

 _ **"I'm not implying that."**_ Murderous expressions mixed with disbelief, and a "Of course" was said through gritted teeth.

 _ **"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."**_ Murderous turned to horrified while thoughts such as _'NO WE DON'T HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL I DON'T EVEN HAVE CONTROL OF MYSELF SOMEBODY PLEASE GIVE ME INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW THE HELL TO SURVIVE THIS JOB I PROMISE I'LL STOP CUSSING/I'LL GIVE YOU THE CAN OF BACON SOUP I FOUND ON THE STREET IF YOU DO!'_ the night guards thought along similar lines.

 _'Calm down, Mike. You're a brave boy!'_ Mike attempted to gather courage before spotting Bonnie in the East Hall Corner. _'NOT A BRAVE ENOUGH BOY FOR THIS!'_ In a attempt to prevent letting Harry how high pitched his voice had become, Mike tugged on the younger boy's arm and shoved the tablet in his face before pointing at the door. Though a got a funny look from Harry's pale face before the boy slammed the East Hall door down, though he had a bit of doubt since doing so used up power, he trusted Mike. "He's still there! Nooo! Still! Ther- Oh, good he left." Mike groaned, looking ready to throw his hat and rip out his hair before gesturing for Harry to open the door, with a look of relief.

 _'This is going to be a long night...'_ Harry sighed in his mind, heart pounding in his chest as his eyes widened when he saw the time and how much power they had left. _'Or it might be a long night cut short.'_ A trickle of sweat began to make it's way down before it was swiftly wiped away. 1 AM with only 73% left wasn't that bad, right? They would live. They had to live. Harry had went through too much to die at the hands- paws- whatever of controlled robots. He had to prove his innocence! He had to tell Dumbledore "Fuck you!"! He had to eat that can of bacon soup! There was so much he had to do, but in the end nothing would have been accomplished if he died tonight. Harry shook himself off before throwing everything he had into the task of surviving the night.

"Hey, we're going to be fine." Mike tried to reassure both Harry and himself with a false, confident smile when he noticed how tense, panicked, and basically "about to have a heart attack" the younger was. Though saying those words made him feel like a liar, at least the 13 year old calmed down. _'They do say that confidence is half the battle or something like that, anyways. Maybe it was war. Because it certainly feels like some kind of war, though I'm afraid that us night guards are on the losing side.'_

* * *

 **I decided to leave it off here, and try to finish the second part next month or something. My laptop gave up, so I decided to use my tablet. It's a bit more difficult, and school obviously doesn't care about this, and most of my internet time went to research, school, relaxation, and practicing my social skills on my sister. Forgive me. This isn't the best quality, but you have to admit its something. I have a pile of excuses, but I'll just go on to the walk of shame.**

 **Goodbye and don't die.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Glitch's Wrath

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME OVER A YEAR TO UPDATE. I was just kinda depressed for a while, but don't worry! I got better, returned to this story, looked at the reviews, and you have no idea how much it meant to me that you guys enjoyed my story so much. So I brainstormed a bit, and came up with a …** ** _slight_** **twist. Also, no, monster dust does not taste like chocolate. It's just a side effect of the potion** **(that does not exist in the canon Wizarding World)** **…. by that I mean it's an attempt to connect the God with the one who drank it, for you have to understand the God in order to understand how to use the powers, right?** **(Don't judge I'm making this up as I go along, I know it sounds like a load of *censored*)** **That being said (written?), I don't own anything, but this is me updating, now read the dang thing** **(unless you skipped the entire A/N and are already reading the chapter, of course.)**

 **WARNING: PROFANITY, VIOLENCE, AND MORE VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER 7: A GLITCH'S WRATH (AND A SECRET FROM THE PAST)**

 **ALTERNATE CHAPTER TITLE: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME- THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!**

 **~~~ With Error (and Inky, I guess) ~~~**

 **" _HOW DARE YOU_?!"** Error snarled, lunging at the Creator. Inky yelped as the photo, ring, and article was swiftly yet safely removed from his grasp. Well, safely for the items. Error may or may have not fractured his bones while reclaiming his belongings. Tossing his opposite carelessly into a web of blue strings that immediately tangled up, pinning him in place in a violent way (at least half the strings were around his neck, the other half holding onto his arms and legs) while Error delicately put his precious belongings somewhere safe. Satisfied, the glitch then turned to his prisoner. His gaze had become cold and calculating. And it terrified Inky more than he thought possible, realizing just how badly he fucked up. Error stalked forward, each step bringing more FEAR to Inky's soul, his gaze hard and unforgiving, a promise of pain with a side of no MERCY glowing in those dangerously cold eyelights.

The Destroyer's mouth twisted into a fake, almost mocking, friendly smile. **"So tell me, Inky, did you read the article? How much do you know?"** While the questions seemed almost causal, as if an afterthought, and they most likely were. After all, they both knew that either way, Inky was going to truly know the meaning of **P A I N**. "I bet you only got the ring because she gave birth to your son-" _CRACK!_ Error swiftly broke the skeleton's arm, ignoring the scream of pain that followed along with the tears. Error's eyelights were out, and his fake smile had twisted into something dark and dangerous. **"Heh... so you read the article and as always, you jumped to conclusions.** ** _The wrong_** ** _conclusion_** **. I got that ring before I knew she was pregnant. She broke it off, and had the kid that I quickly realized was mine only after she died and the kid was handed over relatives. Relatives that decided to pretend that they were the actual parents, never telling** ** _my_** **kid about his real mother. Not that they knew about me, but still. That being said..."**

The glitch stepped closer to the creator, his destructive magic dark and heavy, sparking dangerously. **" _LEAVE MY SON MIKE SCHMIDT ALONE._ "**

The next few hours Error made his point clear and also ensured that Inky would most likely never enter the Anti-Void again, taking several pages from the Sanses and Papyruses that had attacked him over the years, as well as using a couple of methods from the ambush (obviously he didn't do anything Lust would do, Error is not a pervert nor a rapist or someone who found the creator even remotely attractive or appealing). Let's just say that with all the injuries Inky gained, he would be lucky if he managed to create even an apple after a month of intensive care from all the best healers around.

 **(Yeah, I didn't go into much detail, but YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YOU?! PLOT TWIST! *cue evil laughter and the urge to make this a cliffhanger.)**

* * *

 **~~~ With the Night Guards ~~~**

Harry and Mike were pale, sweaty, and on the verge of a heart attack. Mike either shoved the tablet in Harry's face or pointed at a door that either had to be closed or opened. Harry didn't even know why they bothered with the second chair since he was running and basically punching a button on a wall before going to the other door and repeating the method. They were awful at power management, and before the power went out (both doors were closed, quickly draining the power) they whipped out super glue and duct tape in a mixture of defiance and desperation. They quickly used them in an attempt to keep the doors closed for when the power went out... and oddly enough, it worked for almost three quarters of an hour after the power went out, even with animatronics trying to get in. (Harry had unknowingly used magic to strengthen it and make it even somewhat possible, but still surprising).

Then the doors were forced open at 5:58 a.m. and just as furry animatronic paws grabbed them and began to pull in order to drag them to the backroom, the 6 o'clock bell rang. "Holy shit... that actually worked..." They both were panting heavily, shivering violently, and fighting off the heart attack that almost happened. Then they got up to remove any traces of the super glue and duct tape they used on the doors.

 **~~~ With the Animatronics ~~~**

…. Those night guards are extremely resourceful and lucky. BUT HOW DID THEY ESCAPE DEATH WITH SUPER GLUE AND DUCT TAPE?! Not complaining, but still! Though there is something special about them... we can feel it... The kid saw our ghosts, the strings that are used to control us, and the older one has something... otherworldly about him. Just who are they? And what brought them here? They can do so much better elsewhere... but maybe that special something about them is what is going to set us free. All of us, in case the previous night guards are still here.

* * *

 **I know this is really short, but I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. I know I need to focus on the details but still, better than nothing, right? Also, time for you to process the plot twist without having more details and pieces of half thought out story reasoning shoved in your face.** **And enough time for you to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at my sketchy reasoning on how superglue and duct tape managed to save the lives of the night guards.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behold! A chapter focused entirely on the Undertale side of things since I have no idea how to proceed with the other sides of this story!** **Profanity, injured creator, poor healers who have a lot of work cut out for them, and the Council... Oh! And don't forget the author popping up occasionally!**

 **CHAPTER 8: INTEREST IN A GLITCH'S PAST, INTENTIONS, MOTIVATIONS, AND WHY HE DESTROYS**

 **BASICALLY: WHY DOES ERROR DESTROY? WHAT'S HIS SIDE OF THE STORY?**

 **ALTERNATE CHAPTER TITLE: THE COUNCIL HAS QUESTIONS**

 **OTHER ALTERNATE CHAPTER NAME: THE COUNCIL'S REACTION**

 **~~~~ With Error (and a very beat up Inky) ~~~~**

After a few hours of beating Inky up, Error wiped Inky's marrow and dust off of his hands, and opened a portal to Underfell. After all, that was the AU where he put all the trash he had in the Anti-Void in. Without a second thought, he swiftly kicked the whimpering Creator through the portal into the somewhat dusty snow of Underfell. Inky's marrow began seeping into the snow and the dust that trickled down his bones began to drift into the dusty air. Nobody would really notice or care that there was more dust in the air- it was part of their lifestyle after all. Then Error threw the Creator's brush right into Inky's ribcage, causing it to shatter even further. Though Inky had brought the glitch's wrath upon himself, and _he_ was the reason why he had to destroy, and _he_ brought up the painful past by looking through stuff that didn't belong to _him_ and came up with wrong conclusions... Error still felt a little guilty. Error was petty, yes, and even hated the Creator to a degree (to be honest, he hated Jerry more than he hated Inky)… But Error never really wanted to torture someone or make them experience some of the stuff he went through until now. Error was tired of the blood and marrow staining his hands, drowning him in his sins.

But he didn't feel guilty or tired enough to regret what he did. After all, it was a long time coming, Fate be damned. Yeah, there would probably be consequences, but he didn't care. Error was still a Judge, and since he was probably the only other Sans who knew the whole truth, it had been almost painful to pull back his punches when fighting the Creator. So when he finally went off on Inky, _eons_ of pent up lack of proper **JUDGEMENT** just... came out all at once. His inner judge and the trait of **JUSTICE** he had in his SOUL was satisfied. With a final cold glare at Inky that just _dared_ him to mess with what was Error's, the Destroyer closed the portal with a wave of his hand. His anger and howling need for justice settled down, faded, and left Error exhausted. He took a deep breath before quickly cleaning up the dust and putting away everything he held dear. And with a sigh, he closed his eyes, and waited for the screams.

 **~~~ When the Council finds Inky (and discovers his condition) ~~~**

"Where's Ink?" A Sans asked, as the Council was meeting in Dreamtale. "I don't know, he should be here by now." Dream frowned, worry for his friend rising up in him. "Eh, whatever, I'm going back to my AU, my ribs still hurt." Fell grumbled, turning away and forming a portal to a random location in Underfell, and everyone's eyes widened, eye lights shrinking. Whimpering and bleeding out in the snow was a very injured Creator, his paintbrush laying in his broken ribcage. Everyone scrambled through the portal that Fell had made, and surrounded Inky, unsure how to help him without injuring him further. Though upon closer examinations, some of his wounds looked familiar to them somehow. Then realization sunk in. The wounds looked familiar because the wounds had been the very same wounds that each of them had given to Error, at one point or another. Which meant only one thing... Error got his revenge, in the end.

He punished both them and Ink. He punished them by using the very same methods they used on him on Ink, punishing Ink by just attacking him. Was it because they attacked him? They normally would have assumed that that was why he had attacked someone, especially his arch enemy, but somehow this felt personal. Just what did Ink do to get Error to attack him so viciously? And if Error could have gravely injured Ink this entire time, then why didn't he before? "Was... Was Error holding back his punches the entire time?" A Sans asked cautiously, fear in his SOUL even as his curiosity began to make him doubt Ink a little more. He wasn't the only one. "WILL HE FINALLY DESTROY THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE?!" Dream panicked, even as he reached the flinching, trembling mess that was the Creator in an attempt to heal him. "If he always had this much power, then why didn't he destroy the multiverse already?" Outer wondered, making the Sanses wonder once more just how much they knw about Error. _Not enough._

"Obviously, because this is all just a game to him." Stretch scoffed, refusing to believe that Error had any good in him. "If it was all just a game to him, then why did he yell at us about never asking for his side of the story?" Outer shot back, suddenly wishing that he had pressed just a little more, had actually taken the time to know Error and get his side of the story instead of just fishing for the information Ink and Dream wanted. Because of Outer's spying and constant calling of the Creator and Dream to Outertale whenever Error was there, Error had stopped visiting, and Outer lost his chance of ever knowing his side of the story. "E...Er… Error..." Ink groaned, bones trembling, pain clear on his face. Everyone stopped speculating and focused on the injured Creator. "You're okay, Ink, Error isn't here, he won't hurt you while I'm around." Dream reassured, determination in his eye lights.

Ink shuddered, bones creaking painfully... _exactly like Error's._ If Ink was in such a severe, critical way, and completely unable to function like he normally would, and Error had the same exact wounds, maybe worse, then how did Error manage it? How could he still function and destroy? Ink didn't look capable of creating an ant, and definitely not capable of making an AU. Everyone's attention went back to Ink as he shuddered once more. "Error... has... a... a... family... a... son..." Ink coughed up some marrow, which Dream wiped away as gently as he could. Judging by the way Ink yelped in pain, it wasn't gentle enough. _Is that why Error hates being_ _touched_? Then Ink's words finally registered. Everyone gasped, and then Stretch's eye sockets blazed with fury. "That bastard doesn't deserve to have a family after killing so many other families!" he snarled, and while they agreed to some degree, they all inched away from the almost foaming-at-the-mouth kind of hostility Stretch was projecting.

"The... son... doesn't... doesn't know..." Ink managed to say, before groaning in pain, his eye lights normal white eye lights, if a bit dim. Everyone leaned in and listened to what Ink had to say. Deep breath, painfully creaking ribs. "I... had looked... through... Error's stuff... and found out... the mother... left Error... and... it... was only... after she... died... that Error... found out... himself... that... he... had... a son..." Ink paused, painfully panting and wincing. "The mother left him? As in, she was willingly in a relationship with him?" Stretch looked shocked and a bit disgusted. "Maybe she left because she found out that Error was the destroyer, a mass murderer." Dream offered, though he looked more interested in what Ink had to say then deal with Stretch's deep hatred of Error blinding just about everything that was important in what Ink had to say, about what he had discovered. Something that had led up to the injuries he was dealt with.

"They... looked... so... _happy_..." Ink breathed in. Breathed out. "... in the... the photo I saw..." Ink grimaced in pain before continuing, everyone hanging onto his every shaky, pain-filled words. "Error... must have been... _devastated_... when she... when she left him... because... he... he... had a ring... that... he... never got... to... to give her...and... a speech... about SOULMATES... that... he never... got... to finish... ( **Error would have gone even more Destroyer Mode on you if he found out that you found and read that, Inky)** " As the Creator whimpered in pain, everyone wondered, _Was Error destroying because he was suffering from a broken heart? And he wanted everyone else to feel pain, to feel as broken as he felt? Is that why he held back all this time? He wanted to physically feel the pain that came from his broken heart, his wounded soul? This would explain why his SOUL looks the way it_ _does_. **(… Not the correct conclusion, but at least they aren't 100% sure that they were right and Error was just a killing machine that did what he did just for fun. Or, well, that's what I was aiming for, at least.)**

"Error... told me... to stay away... from his son... or else... and... I think... that what he did... to me... that resulted... in this..." Ink grimaced, glancing at himself. Everyone else grimaced too. They were getting at what he was trying to say. "Was just a warning? A taste of what would happen if we went after his kid?" Classic asked, already knowing the answer, but he had no intentions in the first place to go after the Destroyer's son. Everyone knew that Boss Monsters were insanely protective over their kids. He was just confirming it for the more bloodthirsty Sanses and Papryuses. After all, not everyone was intelligent enough to realize that Protective Boss Monster + Kinda Insane Destroyer with Destruction powers= certain, painful, slow death and high chance of your universe no longer existing. Ink managed to nod before wheezing in pain.

"We should call all of the best healers out here - no, we should move him somewhere safe before calling over any healers. Okay? Okay." Dream nodded, remembering that as a Sans, he could float Ink somewhere safe if he moved him fast and gently enough. And so the long and difficult task of getting Ink healed began.

 **Yeah, it feels OOC and it's definitely rushed, but I'm being slowly crushed to death by Writer's Block and school. I started the beginning part of the chapter before "time to get registered" happened, so I feel as if that's the best part of the chapter. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that now they think that Error's destroying because he has a broken heart. That's going to be important later, because in this vague storyline I have, I know Error needs to do something other than mope, visit Bendy and destroy or whatever, and I also decided that this story could use a bit of some strange comic relief that I might regret later on, but still. Can you guess what might happen? ;)**


End file.
